The Short Second Life of Kyle Vega
by KristinieForce
Summary: I loved The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner : I decided to write my own!


"I love you" his breath drew hott across the skin of my neck. He was lying. He was using me. His feelings were neutral, the next time another pretty girl walked by, he'd be all over her. I wish a pretty girl would walk by. At that moment my prayers were answered, one of the new girls; with silver hair and blood red eyes walked by. But he was too busy dragging his nose up and down and kissing my neck, hoping I'd notice, or say something to him "Chris" I whispered "yes?" he didn't move. I didn't know what to say, I didn't have an excuse. I fed yesterday, I couldn't use the bathroom and I couldn't eat or sleep "I think David wants you" I pointed to the black haired, small, skinny framed boy who was standing at the door "yes David?" Chris moved his lips from my neck and put his chin on the top of my head "um, Calvin, Brittani, and, uh, Kevin need to know if you could adding another person to their group so they can go hunting" David swallowed, his knees shaking "I'll go Chris" I whispered, hoping he'd let me go "why do you want to leave me?" he wrapped his arm around my stomach "I don't **want** to leave you, I just want to help them, I'll be back, I promise" I said sweetly, before running my fingers through his dry; spiked, crisped fire hair. I walked out of the room.

"Thank you David" I gave him a quick hug "do you really like him?" "not really, but as long as he trusts me, I can get whatever I want from him, that's all that counts" I put my arm on his shoulders "really? Man, you're lucky" "I know, sometimes I think he just wants me because of my powers, he never really asked what my name was, he might have even forgot" "don't worry about it Kyle, he'll remember eventually" "Yeah, right, he either keeps me around for my powers or because I look 'sexy', I heard him say that to his friends once" "you are really pretty Kyle" "thanks David, that's sweet of you" I let his shoulders go as I entered the basement "Brittani?" I looked around for a girl with white blonde hair and neon red eyes. I looked in the mirror hanging on the wall "what's wrong?" David looked at my reflection "I don't like my eyes" I looked at my cherry eyes in the mirror "you can't change them" David mouth gaped open as he watched my eyes change from red to steel gray in a matter of seconds "how'd you do that?" he looked at my eyes for real "that's my secret" I put my finger to my lips, I concentrated; making my heart pump human blood through my veins, I've never used my power on anyone other than myself, my power was body control, I could make myself do whatever I wanted, change my body shape, my eye and hair color, and my blood, I could give myself a heartbeat if I really wanted it. I could move other people's bodies, I haven't mastered changing their eyes or hair or blood or their hearts, but I was working on it. Everyone looked at me "impossible" a boy with strawberry blonde hair looked at me "you lost sweetheart?" he walked up to me "no" "how'd you get here?" he walked closer to me "I ran dimbo" I changed my eyes back and took the blood out of my body. He back away from me slowly. I eyed him carefully "you're kinda cute" I smiled, my canine teeth sharp, I pulled on the collar of his shirt slightly, I laughed as he moved away from me "I won't hurt you" I looked away from him and headed towards Brittani.

"Make it quick, Kevin, Brittani" I closed my eyes and turned around. Kevin and Brittani fed like animals. They were soul mates, I don't know how if they knew each other before they were turned or if they just met. "they're making a mess" Calvin was watching them "how can you watch that?" I didn't turn around "I just watch with my eyes not my nose" he looked at me and laughed slightly "not funny, I think it's sickening" I put my hand over my mouth and nose, I kept my other arm wound around my stomach "it's not sickening if you're not hungry" he whispered, his lips, inches from my ear. I swallowed, feeling my throat burning. It itched. My throat was on fire. "c'mon" Calvin ran ahead. When I stayed where I was he turned to face me "you wanna go hunting or not?" he watched me carefully "um…" I licked my lips thoughtfully "just c'mon" he waited for me to catch up before running ahead.

"What's your name?" Calvin sat down on a crate across the street from a bar "Kyle" "you're real name" he smiled, seeing right through me "how do you know that's not my real name?" I looked at his eyes, they were a deep crimson, he wasn't hungry, he just wanted to get out of the basement. Calvin looked at me like I thought he was stupid "because you just asked that question" he smiled a devious smile "okay, my names Kendyal, Kendyal Vega" "I'm Calvin Wayley" he held out his hand, I stared at it "you're supposed to shake it" he said, thinking I was stupid "I know, I just don't know you that well and Chris, um, doesn't like it when I talk to other guys" "you were talking to David" he cocked an eyebrow; his signature move, all the girls loved it when he did that. His warm brown hair partially covering his eyes "David's my brother Calvin, that's the only reason I'm allowed to talk to him" I wound my hair around my finger "you don't look like him" "I don't?" I said playfully "no, he has black hair and you're hair is platinum blonde" he took my finger out of my hair "I know, I changed the color of my hair" I shrugged "you dyed your hair?" he watched a drunk guy stagger out of the bar. I swallowed. The burning in my throat rising, "I guess you could say that" I took a deep breath. Calvin disappeared, he'd tackled the guy, I didn't hear a scream; he was good. I watched as he let the man's unconscious body fall to the ground "c'mon" he beckoned for me to come closer "I can't" I protested "you need it" "I fed yesterday" I argued "you didn't drink much yesterday, David needed it, so you gave it to him" he said knowingly "so? I don't really need it" I took a step back "yes you do…just trust me, I know you need it" I took a step back he seemed so kind, and nice; just the way Chris seemed before he turned me. Turned me into a monster. "I don't bite, trust me" he appeared in front of me "I just don't think…" "Don't think, just do" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the body "drink up" he pushed me down on my knees. "I can't" "just do it, if it makes you feel better I won't watch, but you need it" he closed his eyes "I won't" I started to stand back up "you have to, you don't want to get weak and have the others kill you, you don't have to drink all of him, just drink some" he pushed me back down "I…I don't want to die" I looked at him "you won't if you just drink" he swallowed his rising thirst. I leaned over the man, watching as the vein in his forearm throbbed intensely, I couldn't handle it. I bent forward, my teeth barely touching the skin of his arm. I pulled up. I swallowed. Calvin bent down and cut the man's wrist, the dark liquid spilling from the cut onto my hands. I closed my eyes. Calvin brought the man's wrist to my mouth, the blood coating my lips. I bit into his wrist and whimpered slightly. The liquid spilled past my lips down my burning throat. In a matter of seconds all his blood was gone. If I could've cried, I would have. I wanted to lick my lips, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. The thirst was gone. My throat no longer burned. I wiped the back of my hand across my lips. I smeared the remaining blood on my shirt. Calvin kept his eyes on the man. I saw another man walking down the street "how do I look?" "Scary almost" he smiled "okay, good" "really? Most girls wouldn't want to hear that" "doesn't matter, you got me someone I'm going to get you someone" I smiled and walked towards the other man.

"Help me!" I gripped the front of his shirt and cried out "what happened dear child?" "Something attacked me…I…can't…breathe" I collapsed into the man's chest "oh dear! Miss?" he shook me. I took control of his body and shut down his brain. I drug him over to Calvin "drink up" I threw the man at him "thanks?" he caught the man and looked at me funny "what was that?" he laughed "I'm a very good actress, why do you think Chris thinks I like him? Why do you think nobody comes near me? They can't touch me or Chris'll hurt 'em" I smiled "he won't hurt me, right?" he watched me for a minute "I don't know, you did shove me onto the ground…he'd probably take off your arms for that" I did the fake beard thing, he laughed slightly; it was a shaky laugh, as if he was scared "drink up" I kicked the man's side "you're seriously going to tell him that I shoved you onto the ground? So he can get rid of my arms?" I couldn't hear him swallowed, but his adam's apple bobbed slightly "no, I was only kidding, plus, if Chris finds out I was even talking to you, he'd take out your tongue, why do you think Devin doesn't talk?" I leaned forward "that's your fault?" "no, maybe, I don't really know, he sat next to me and asked how I was doing and what my name was and next thing I knew Chris was ripping out his tongue, it wasn't really my fault…I don't think" "okay, good" he took a deep breath and bit the man's jaw. The red liquid pooling from his mouth onto Calvin's neck and shirt. Once Calvin pulled up I took the man's pocket hankie and wiped off Calvin's neck "you just might be messier than my brother" I laughed "is that a bad thing?" he smiled "I don't know, do you like it when girls clean up after you?" I wiped his chin and the front of his neck, there was a blood stain at the hollow of his throat, I pressed the cloth lightly to the stain wishing I could hear my heartbeat right now. Sometimes I missed it. I missed the way I used to blush sometimes. I missed being _human_. The word made me shudder. I put the cloth in the pocket of my designer jeans-Chris said I should have the best clothes, while everyone else dressed in rags, "we need to get rid of the bodies" Calvin slung both men over his shoulder "to the sound?" I asked quietly. Calvin nodded and started running towards the docks.

Calvin swam about 150 ft. below the surface to find a rock with a small rut underneath it. He picked up the rock, sending himself chest deep in muck. I swam to the bodies and kicked them into the hole. Calvin put the rock on top of the bodies, they'd never resurface, even if they ever did, they'd be bones. I smiled softly to myself. Calvin looked at me, his eyebrows tented inward, he watched me carefully as I floated slowly back to the surface. I floated on my back for a while. Watching the water, there was a wake in the water; a boat was heading our way. I shot out of the water. Landing on the dock, my feet making the dock creak slightly. Not that anyone would notice. A mouse could've made that noise. Calvin came up behind me "what's wrong?" his eyes darted around; vigilant. He was prepared for everything. I pointed to the boat "don't worry about it, we look like regular teens" "but our eyes" "oh, right…" he pondered on that thought for a moment. I changed my eyes from red to brown "how'd you do that?" Calvin stepped closer, looking at my eyes "I can try to fix yours if you'd like" I whispered, unsure of the results "okay, go for it" he stepped closer, once more step and he'd be standing on me. I closed my eyes and put my fingers on the edges of his eyes "close your eyes" I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't notice, hoping I didn't hurt him on accident. I concentrated on the deep brown eyes David used to have. "open" I widened my eyes slightly. His eyes were a dark brown, just like David's. I made myself recreate my tear-glands. Making myself cry. Calvin looked at me, a look of pity on his face. He couldn't help it, I wasn't pretending to cry, I missed the way I was before, I didn't like being a monster. I wanted to be normal, I wanted to be able to hear my old voice, sing like I used to. I wish I didn't have to be afraid of not living through the day. I was scared. I might not show it, but I'm still scared. I didn't want to be like this. "why are you crying?" "no reason" I wiped under my eyes and stopped myself from crying. I was turning into stone, no heart, no tears, and no emotion whatsoever. I watched the pity look disappear from Calvin's face. He eyed me precautiously, making sure I didn't have any more emotional changes. "I'm fine" I nodded and started walking, I jumped from roof to roof, trying to find a book store "what are you looking for?" Calvin caught up with me "I need more books, and some music, and I hate my shirt" I smiled before taking off towards the eastern part of town.

"You like these books?" Calvin picked up my _Here Lies Love_book "yes, give it" I yanked the book from his hand. I moved to the computer at the desk. I hooked up my iPod touch to the computer. I accessed the managers account and bought 350 new songs on his account. I went to the back of the store and found a shoulder bag, I put my books, my iPod, my cell phone and my new clothes in it. "so you're going to steal all this stuff?" Calvin looked at me evilly "no, I'm paying for it" I put 50 dollars in the register "mmk" Calvin leaned back in the chair "c'mon, we should be getting back to Chris before he kills me" I yanked on his wrist, flinging him out of the chair "okay, okay" he ran with me back to the log cabin by the lake.

"Hey, I missed you" Chris caught my waist and kissed my forehead. Calvin arrived seconds after Chris had kissed me, I'm glad he missed it. "yeah, I missed you too" I said harmoniously, I poked his chest lightly. Chris lifted up my shirt slightly looking at the blood stain "Brittani's a messy eater, sorry, I'll go put on another shirt, okay?" I twisted my way out of his arms and headed for the room Chris gave me.

I pulled my blood stained shirt over my head. I put on a pink skin tight shirt. I turned around to look for my short jean shorts. Calvin was leaning against the wall by my bed "what do you want Calvin?" "nothing" he frowned and shrugged "then why are you in here? to spy on me? what do you want?" I looked under my bed-Chris got it so we could spend better time together, not that we'd done anything, I usually just sit there and read or listen to music. I found my shorts under the bed. I took them in my hand "I don't want anything, I'm not here to spy on you" "then please, get out" I pointed towards the door "sure, just want to ask you something, I guess I'll ask later" he put his hands up and left "wait, what?" "I didn't say anything" "liar. What'd you have to ask me" "I just wanted to know where your mark's at" he shrugged "that's all?" I walked towards him "yeah" he scratched behind his head "right here" I pulled down the sleeve of my shirt. At the base of the side of my neck there was a bite mark, the one Chris had made "you don't mind do you?" Calvin leaned forward, towards the mark "no, go ahead" I pulled my neck closer to him. He pressed his teeth against the mark. It fit perfectly. I shivered slightly as he pulled away and walked out the door. I pulled white silk, bloodstained hankie out of my pocket. I placed it in my bedside table. I put my new bag on my bed. I put on my shorts and walked to Chris's room.

"Hey sexy" Chris's arms wrapped around my stomach, pulling me tighter and tighter. "hi Chris" I smiled. His grin stretched from ear to ear. His stone cold lips kissed my forehead and trailed down to my ear "tell me you love me" he whispered "I love you" I whispered, raising the hairs on his neck. He held me tighter. I drug my lips across his chin to his cheek. I pulled my arms around his neck, trying not to give him the wrong idea. He kissed me vigorously. Putting his tongue against my teeth. I smiled against his lips. I knew this trick. It was his way of telling me _**he**_- I shuddered slightly; needed more kids or Chris had killed someone. The way he was holding me told me he killed someone "who died?" I whispered in his ear "Daniel" he pulled away from me. Daniel was one of David's best friends. "what did David do about it?" "I don't know, Jeff killed Daniel, but I think David's missing his arm from the elbow down" he whispered slowly "what? Oh my god, I have to help him" I moved slowly out of his grasp "can't he wait?" Chris asked "please, Chris, he's my little brother, I'll come right back, please" I begged "okay" he sighed and let me go.

"David!" I yelled and looked around for him "Frank, have you seen David?" I looked at a tall boy with brown hair and freckles spread across his nose "yeah, in the corner looking at his arm, with that Calvin kid" "thank you!" I ran to the corner. Calvin was sitting next to David, his arm in his lap "sweetheart, are you okay?" "yeah I'm fine" Calvin smiled "I wasn't talking to you" I hit his chest "you okay?" I looked at David "no! I lost my arm!" he looked like he was going to cry; but he couldn't. I cupped his chin in my hand "you can fix it, it'll be okay sweetie" I kissed his forehead "he's not a baby, you don't have to treat him like that" Calvin watched me "he's my baby, and I'll treat him that way if I please, so, please, shut up" I half yelled "okay, fine" he put his hands up defensively "how do I fix it?" he picked up his arm. "lick the rim of it and put it back where it belongs, give it a couple minutes, and it'll be fine" I whispered in his ear, low enough so no one could hear "okay," he shook his head "thanks sis" "you're welcome David" I kissed his cheek, stood up and walked away "how'd you know how to fix it? And why can't I know?" Calvin got up and followed me "Chris told me and you can't know because Chris doesn't want you to" I walked towards Chris's room "where ya goin'?" he stopped me a couple feet from where David was still sitting "to Chris's room" "why?" "because" I put my nose in the air slightly "don't be like that" Calvin kept my wrist "be like what?" I softened a bit "like the rest of them" he moved his hand down slightly "which means?" "spoiled, unappreciative, regretful, arrogant, unappealing…shall I go on?" "I think you should" I watched him carefully "All I'm going to do is describe everything you're not" he moved his hand down a little lower "I'd like to hear it" I whispered breathless. He was so close. I heard Chris's door open "get off me" I hissed and stomped on his foot, he let me go and backed away, Chris walked up to me "I got worried when you were taking too long," Chris put his arm on my shoulders "now I know why, what do you want douche bag" Chris spat at Calvin "nothing" Calvin took another step back "stay away from my girl, keep your hands off her" Chris reached over and ripped Calvin's hand from his arm. Calvin yelled in pain "Chris" I whispered and put a hand on his chest. Chris handed Calvin's hand to me. I swallowed the rising venom in my throat. Chris started to pull me back to his room "I'll be there in a minute, promise" I kissed the side of Chris's neck "hurry up" Chris ran to his room. I licked my fingers and traced around the edges of Calvin's fracture, I put his hand back in place. I moved his fingers "can you feel that?" I looked at him. He didn't respond. "Calvin, can you feel this?" I kissed his fingertips. He swallowed slowly. I took that as a yes. I let his hand drop and I walked to Chris's room.

"I know you helped him" he whispered, kissing my jaw slowly "how?" "I could hear you" he whispered, sending a tremor through my body "I couldn't help it, I have to help them, they have no knowledge of anything, I can't just sit there and watch" I looked him in the eyes "okay, help them if you must" he moved his hands to the small of my back and pulled me closer "thank you" I said; almost angry with him for seeming so uncaring. I wasn't that type of person, I didn't want anyone to get hurt "just relax" Chris kissed my neck. Then the hollow of my throat. He kissed my shoulders. He pulled me with him to his bed. Then he kissed my lips. He reached underneath my shirt. Before I knew it, my shirt was being pulled over my head. Chris kissed me from my throat to my belly button. I quickly put my shirt back on "what's wrong?" Chris half growled "nothing, just in case, I think I hear someone" I whispered. Chris kissed me again; he wound his arms around my stomach underneath my shirt. His tongue slicked across my teeth. The door opened. Chris didn't bother to pull away from me. I just kept my eyes closed "Chris" I heard Calvin's voice. Shit. Chris yanked himself away from me "what" he spat "Darwin needs another person to go hunting" "tell Dana to go" he hissed and was about to kiss me again "Dana's dead" Calvin crossed his arms over his chest "then tell Sara to go" "okay" once Calvin had walked out of the room Chris's lips smashed against mine. His tongue rolling around my lips and teeth. "Chris" I whispered "what?" he moved his lips to my ear "I want to go check on my brother, I want to see if he's okay, please" I begged "sure thing babe" he gnawed at the tip of my neck "that means you have to let go of me sweetheart" I pushed a steady hand through his hair "maybe in a minute" he reached down to pull my leg up to his hip, he did the same to my other one. "maybe, tomorrow morning" I whispered playfully and knotted my fingers in his hair, I smiled and pulled his lips back to mine.

"I'm gonna go check on my brother" I walked out of Chris's room, I searched the crowd for my little brother. He was sitting on the couch, staring at his feet. I went to sit next to him "hey, are you okay sweetheart?" I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and put a hand over where his heart used to be "no" he whispered "he struck out with Kayla" I'd just realized that Calvin was sitting on the other side of David "aw, poor thing, what happened?" "he went to talk to her and when he asked her out she smacked him, her boyfriend came up to her and just started kissing her, to tease him" Calvin slumped slightly "Calvin, I didn't ask you, I'm talking to David" I glared at Calvin and went back to looking at David "hey, it's okay, Kayla doesn't have a boyfriend, sweetheart, her twin sister Katie has a soul mate already, I'll help you talk to her" "she'll think I'm ugly, and disgusting, stupid" he looked down at his lap "if it makes you feel better, I think you're cute, you're not disgusting and you're very smart" I kissed his cheek "you're supposed to say that, you're my sister" "when I said it I meant it, you're the most wonderful guy I've ever known" "I hope Chris knows that" Calvin murmured "shut up! I'm trying to help him! You're not making this any better Calvin!" I kicked him in the knee. Making him wince. I pulled David closer to me "do you want me to help you?" "do you mind?" David looked at me "no, c'mon, let's go find Kayla" I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch.

"Kayla?" I asked sweetly "yeah Kyle?" she turned to face me "you know my brother David right?" "yeah, he's really cute, and funny, I just haven't worked up the nerve to talk to him, there just something that wants me to be with him, I can't describe the feeling" she twisted her hands together "he likes you, he hasn't been able to talk to you either, I was thinking, maybe, you should talk to him first, you know, just let him get to know you better" I shrugged "it's either that or just kiss him first and talk to him later" I smiled "I kinda like that idea better, but I don't know how to kiss a boy" "I can do it for you," I lifted up my hand, and hers followed "I have body control" I smiled "would you? please?" she begged "I'd love to" I smiled "but don't you have to kiss someone for me to be able to kiss David?" "yeah, uh, give me a minute and I'll find someone" "you can use my brother, Caleb" she pulled on the collar of a boy with curly blonde hair and freckles "okay" I smiled "Caleb, she's going to kiss you" Kayla explained "okay, cool" he smiled "just walk over and sit down next to him, I can take it from there, but after the kiss you're on your own" "will I, um, feel it?" "yeah, it's your emotions, just you're not the one working at it" I shrugged "so I'll feel everything?" "yes, if someone punches you while I'm in control of you, you'll feel it, I might even feel it" "okay, I think I'm ready" she took a deep breath and walked over to the couch. She sat down next to him "sit down" I whispered to Caleb "mmk" he sat down across from me, just like David and Kayla. I closed my eyes and took control of Kayla's body, she let me in with ease. I put my hand on the back the Caleb's neck and pulled his lips to mine. I kissed him tenderly. Then let go of Kayla's body. I sat there, not controlling Kayla's body, but still kissing Caleb. He was a pretty good kisser. His tongue touched the corner of my lips as he lightly started to trace them. I could feel myself smiling against him. He reached around me and pulled me towards him. Putting us closer together. I put my legs on top of his. I could feel his tongue pressing against my teeth. This was as far as I let Chris go, but this wasn't Chris, Caleb could do whatever he wanted with me. I opened my mouth slightly, his tongue pressing against mine. I opened my mouth all the way, his tongue rolled over mine. I shuddered slightly. Now I know what people mean when they say 'don't swallow each other'. He put his hands in my hair, his fingers twisting through it. I locked my hands around his collar and yanked him closer. I put my hands behind his head. I put my hands on his chest, he took his hands out of my hair. I guess it came in handy that we didn't have to breathe. I pressed my tongue against his one last time and we both pulled back. I put my head on his shoulder "you okay?" Caleb went to put his arms around me but didn't. "yeah I'm fine" I took his hands in mine and wrapped his arms around me. This felt kinda weird, but it was better than Chris trying to swallow me. I'd actually tried to 'swallow' Caleb. I smiled to myself. "you didn't swallow me though" Caleb whispered "what?" I stiffened "you didn't swallow me though" he smiled "I wasn't trying to" "you said 'I'd actually tried to swallow Caleb' I heard you" "I was thinking it…you're a mind reader" I smiled "yeah I'm a mind reader, that doesn't bother you does it?" "no, I just thought it was a little weird that you knew that" "it's okay, a lot of people say that," he put his chin on top of my head "so I'm a pretty good kisser, huh?" he laughed "hell yeah" I laughed with him; it was a shaky laugh "that's awesome, so Chris swallows you?" he picked me up a little bit "yeah" I said, in a daze "you like it when people swallow you? Cause I can try again" he laughed "I liked the way you swallow me, Chris is just…" I let the sentence drop "you don't really like him do you?" Caleb held me tighter "he's okay, he can be a jerk sometimes, but he cares about me" I half lied. Chris cared about me now, but the next time a good looking girl walked by he'd want her instead of me. But so far it's been 5 months since he made me. We've been together for 5 months, that's longer than any of his other 'girlfriends' before me. I guess I wasn't as beautiful as all the other girls. I let out a light sigh "you're beautiful" Caleb whispered "thanks Caleb that's really nice of you…I think I'm gonna go take a nap, Chris is supposed to go hunting and he's usually gone for 3 days" I lifted up my head "vampires can't sleep" he pulled me up "I can, I can give myself human blood and a heartbeat if I really wanted to" "so if you're ever dying of thirst all you have to do is drink your own blood?" "yeah, I guess you could say that" "that's amazing, Chris hasn't let me feed in 2 weeks, he wants to see how long I'll last before I decide to kill myself for blood" he swallowed and slightly pushed me away from himself "here" I held out my arm "I can't" he refused. I made my heart pump human blood through my veins. His eyes filled with lust as he looked at the blue veins forming in my arm "c'mon, if you've gone too far I'll stop the blood and you'll just have your teeth in my arm" I pulled my arm up a little higher "I don't want to hurt you" Caleb leaned away from me "you won't hurt me," I smiled "I'm not breakable" I pressed my lips to his cheek "you have to tell me to stop, you have to" "okay, I'll tell you when to stop" I sighed lightly and pressed my arm to his lips. He bit into the flesh of my arm. I yelped slightly and he started to pull up "no, don't" I pushed his head onto my arm. Once all my blood was gone he let me go. He swallowed slowly "you're welcome" I smiled "oh, I'm sorry, thank you" there was blood all over his lips. I kissed him, tracing his lips, catching the blood on my tongue. I pulled away. I wish I knew who I was supposed to spend my forever with, David found his forever so have Kevin and Brittani "me too" Caleb let me go "I'm gonna go take my nap" I stood up and walked to my room, I saw David and Kayla talking, I smiled to myself; Kayla kissed David's cheek and walked over to me "thank you so much Kyle! You're amazing! I totally owe you one!" she gave me a quick hug "you're welcome, if I ever need a favor I'm going to you first, I have to go tell David something, I think Katie wants you" I pointed to her sister "okay, thanks" Kayla walked over to her sister. I walked over to the couch to sit next to David.

"Kayla…she kissed me" David said dreamily "I know, I helped her, she was too nervous to do it herself, she really likes you David" I smiled at him "you used body control on the girl I love?" he watched me "she told me to, I wouldn't do it without her permission sweetheart, just like I stopped doing it on you, I promised to never do it again on you, remember?" "then who'd you kiss? Chris?" "no, I kissed Kayla's cousin, Caleb, he's really sweet, and he's a mind reader too" I put my hand on his "oh, really? I mean I know you don't like Chris, but is he, you know? The one?" "no, not at all, we're just friends David" "you don't kiss your friends like that" David had seen us kissing "some people do, I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" "yeah sure, night" he kissed my cheek "good night" I kissed his forehead and took my hand away from his.

Calvin stopped me at my door "did you just say you were going to bed? Do you mean sit there and read?" he had eavesdropped "no, I mean close my eyes and actually _**sleep**_" I rolled my eyes "how can you do that? Vampires can't sleep" "I can" I pushed past him and entered my room. Slamming my door shut behind me.

I laid down under my covers. I yanked the covers up above my eyes. The door creaked slightly. I looked to see how was there. No one was. I put the covers back over my eyes. I felt a gentle _thud_, like when you drop a quarter on your bed, it doesn't make a noise. For humans. For vampires, you hear everything. I pretended to ignore it for now. Someone sat down next to me. I pulled the covers down and looked at them. Calvin was sitting next to me, watching me "what Calvin? I'm trying to sleep" I spat "what's wrong?" he leaned over me "I'm trying to sleep" I sprang up "do you think, you could, um, do that on me?" "do what?" "I want to know what it's like…to sleep" "you knew what it was like before, when you were human" "I don't remember, Kendyal, please" when he said my name my knees shook. I took a deep breath and swallowed "I don't know…" I whispered "please, Kendyal" he half begged, I couldn't breathe, but I didn't have to breathe. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, I closed my mouth and laid down. He laid down next to me. I closed my eyes "I have to have physical contact with you to make you fall asleep, if you wake up and you still want to sleep just put your hand on my arm or shoulder, not in my hand, not on my stomach, not around my waist, nowhere **except my arm and shoulder**, do you understand?" I glared at him "yes, I understand" he nodded "good…close your eyes" I put my hand on his arm. I feel asleep.

I awoke with a yawn. When I'd realized Calvin hadn't woken up on his own yet I kept my hand on his arm. I kept my hand there for another 5 minutes and he woke up. "thank you" Calvin looked at me, the way his eyes smiled made me feel all mushy inside. If mushy was even a word. "it's a word" Caleb smiled as he poked his head through my door "really? It doesn't sound like a real word" I said thoughtfully "what doesn't sound like a real word?" Calvin said; feeling left out "mushy" Caleb walked in and sat next to me "that's a real word?" Calvin said, just as confused as me "yeah, it's a word, I didn't think it was a word either, but it means soft and squishy, or something like that" he shrugged. I put my hand, palm up next to my knee. _Hold my hand_ I thought cutely "really? Soft and squishy? That's how my brother describes babies and weird foods" I smiled as Caleb slid his hand into mine. "Baby's aren't mushy" Calvin looked at me funny, then saw that Caleb was holding my hand, he looked disappointed. Caleb leaned closer to me "how'd you get Kayla and David together?" Calvin changed the subject "I have a natural kind of power for that stuff" I smiled mischievously "amazing" Caleb smiled and put his chin on my shoulder "any specific way you did it?" "I used my supernatural powers" I swayed my head slightly "which is?" Calvin continued "watch," I lifted my hand up "there it is" I smiled as Calvin's hand swung up to match exactly where mine was "that's awesome" Calvin tried to put his hand down. I closed my eyes and reopened them. "I guess, I can change eyes, hair, noses, body shape, skin tone, heartbeat, blood, all that other stuff" I shrugged, Caleb's cheek pressed against the side of my neck. Calvin looked like he was going to explode with anger. Why? "because he thinks I'm your soul mate" Caleb whispered in a hoarse voice as he smiled and kissed my ear. I shuddered slightly at his touch, trying to make it seem more realistic. Calvin's hands formed fists by his sides.

Another day had gone by as I sat and watched those around me. Telling people who can go hunting and who can't. I kissed Caleb again. I was bored. Caleb understood and was totally okay with that fact. He'd told me I was an amazing kisser. He thought I was sweet funny and curious. I actually liked kissing Caleb. And he liked kissing me. It wasn't kissing Chris. Chris was the only one who wanted to actually kiss, and or swallow me. With Caleb, it was both of us who wanted to do that stuff. I was now sitting on the couch, my head on David's shoulder. Calvin came up and sat on the other side of David "hey dude, how's it goin' with Kayla?" "she's out hunting today, so I haven't talked to her since yesterday night" he shrugged and my head moved with his shoulder "where's your sister?" Calvin closed his eyes "I'm right here, what do you want?" "nothing, I just wanted to know if you'd gone out hunting today" he shrugged "I didn't want to, plus, I'm supposed to be in charge" I lifted my head off David's shoulder and walked to my room.

I closed my eyes. Next thing I knew I was asleep. I wasn't dreaming. I was laying on my side. Gripping the front of my shirt, keeping one hand cupping the side of my head. I was trying to sleep. But I couldn't. I was staring at the blackness of my eyelids. My door opened. But I stayed where I was. Whoever it was came up behind me. They laid down next to me. It was when they touched my arm I'd realized it was Calvin. Then he pulled his hand away from my arm. He loosely wrapped an arm around my stomach, barely touching me. I put my hand on his and pulled his arms tighter around myself. When I loosely let his hands go, his arms came undone around me "no" I groaned, twisted and turned, making it seem like I was talking in my sleep rather than talking to him directly. He didn't get the hint. "Mmmm" I murmured slowly pulling on his arms, hoping he'd get the hint. I heard the door open. "Dude, what are you doing?" Caleb's voice whispered "trying to sleep" Calvin whispered, trying not to wake me up "you're not holding her right" "I'm not trying to" he lied "I know you're lying, just tighten your arms a little" "isn't she your girlfriend?"Calvin whispered with disgust "yeah, I don't mind, I won't get jealous if I'm not watching, besides" I could hear Caleb's smile "vampires get nightmares too, you know" at that moment, I twisted and gripped the covers tighter, I could tell Caleb was at the edge of laughter "okay" Calvin just sat there. Caleb exited my room. Calvin still didn't move. Are you kidding me? What was wrong with him? Did he not get the hint? I moved a little closer to his chest, he just sat there. He didn't get it. He could be so stupid. I wanted him to hold me, just like Caleb said. _Just tighten your arms!_ I thought angrily. Calvin got up and left. Outside my door I heard Calvin say "she's all yours" before Caleb walked in. He came up behind me, he sat there just like Calvin "hold me" I whispered desperately "what?" Caleb leaned closer to me "hold me" I said a little louder "how?" "the way you told Calvin to" I whispered "why?" "Because he wouldn't, and I feel lonely" "okay" Caleb gently wrapped his arms around me. I put my arms over his, keeping them around me "if I fall asleep, so will you" I told him "okay, as long as I can just sit here, I'm good" he smiled "good" I closed my eyes.

Caleb had kept his arms around me while I slept. As soon as I was awake I turned around and put my head on his chest. This felt nice "yeah it does" Caleb whispered and rubbed my back slightly "why'd you say I was your girlfriend?" I pulled the hairs off his shirt "I don't know, it was an automatic answer, reflex I guess, I'm sorry if it offended you" "it doesn't offend me, I don't mind, I think it's kinda cute actually" "kinda cute? Why do you say that?" "I don't know, I just said something other than I liked it" "you liked it, when I called you my girlfriend?" he said; confused, even if he could read my mind "yeah, it was nice, Chris doesn't call me that, I'm his 'girl' but never his girlfriend" I kept messing with Caleb's shirt "does that bother you? That he doesn't call you his girlfriend?" "I guess, sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't because I honestly don't really like him" "then why do you put up with him?" "because it helps me survive, he protects me, and most times I get whatever I want, clothes, music, books, money, and I can go hunting whenever I want" I couldn't stop playing with his shirt "I guess that's a good thing, at least you'll never starve" he took one of his arms off my back and took both my hands in his, his other arm pulling me a tiny bit closer "I guess, but it also means I'm using him" I said disappointed "you're not using him, he's using you too" "I know, but his friends were talking about me, I mean they weren't saying anything bad about me, they were telling Chris why I should be kept around" I played with the buttons on his shirt "what did they say?" Caleb said, caringly "they said I was 'sexy' and that I was probably an amazing kisser" "that last one is true, and you are beautiful" Caleb pulled me closer to his chest "thank you" I put my head on his chest "you're welcome" he wrapped his arms a little bit tighter around my waist "why are you being so nice to me?" I whispered "because it seems like you need someone" Caleb shrugged "do you like being able to read minds?" I hooked my legs behind his knees, pressing my chest against his "I love being able to read yours" Caleb smiled shyly "all that means is I'll never have to tell you anything because you'll already know what I'm going to say" "it also means if you ever want to kiss me, I'll know" he smiled deviously and pressed his lips to mine. I parted my lips as his tongue pressed against mine. I loved this feeling. The feeling of his mouth on mine. "I love it too" he whispered against my lips "hmmm" I smiled. Caleb removed himself from me and jumped up "Chris is coming…I'm sorry" he apologized and sat back down "no, it's fine, I totally understand, go ahead" "okay, I'll just talk to you later" Caleb pressed his lips to my forehead and vanished. I heard Chris's yelling and walked to my door. I stood outside my door. Chris was yelling at one of the new kids, he held the little girl's arm in his hand. I swallowed, he looked at me and dropped the girls arm, she picked it up hastily as she held it in her hands, I felt sorry for her, I had to do something. Chris walked up to me _Caleb, tell the girl Chris just yelled at to keep her arm safe till I can get to her_ I thought loudly. I saw Caleb nod then walk over to the little girl. "Hey, sexy, miss me?" Chris kissed my neck "I sure did" I wrapped my arms around his neck and held myself to him, he reached underneath my shirt and tugged me closer, my chest pressed against his. He continued to kiss my neck as I stood there, not paying attention to him. He licked my neck up to my ear, I gasped at how cold his tongue was. He kissed my ear, I could feel him smiling against me, I shuddered slightly, as he cold stone-like hands moved from my hips to my chest underneath my shirt. I knew what he wanted, my blood. I pumped blood through my veins, he bit me on my original mark, drinking me dry before letting me go "can I go hunting tonight? Caleb, Katie, and Kayla need another person, please" I begged "you'll have to do better than that" he whispered. I crushed my lips to his. My tongue rolling over his mouth "baby, please" I whispered as I pulled away "fine" he detached himself from me and walked to his room.

"Caleb, Katie, Kayla, we're going hunting, c'mon" I grabbed Caleb's hand, he gently twisted his fingers through mine. We ran to the bar that Calvin and I hunted at "what's your favorite color eyes?" I looked at Caleb "brown" he answered as he raised his eyebrows "mmk" I closed my eyes and reopened them. Caleb smiled at me while Katie and Kayla stared gaping mouthed at me "I'll be back" I ran into the bar.

I came out with a good looking guy, whom said he wasn't married, didn't have any kids, and even better, he wasn't drunk. But he'd followed me out "close your eyes" I whispered seductively "anything you want" he closed his eyes. I kissed from his cheek to his shoulder. I bit him; my hand came to cover his mouth before he could scream. I shut down his brain and dropped him "have at it" I walked away from him; my throat burning. Caleb caught my shoulders and turned me towards the man "you need it" he whispered "I don't want it" I shook my head "not good enough for you?" he smiled "I guess…I just don't like killing people" "so if I killed him for you, then would you?" "I don't know" "please? For me?" he asked sweetly "I…it's just that, I don't like it" "I know, but you need it, Kendyal, please" he whispered "don't call me that" I whispered "isn't that your name?" he smiled "yes" I closed my eyes as Katie and Kayla started to drink. I swallowed my rising thirst "then why can't I say your name?" he asked cautiously "I prefer Kyle" I squeezed my eyes shut tighter "what's the matter? Thirsty?" he asked chillingly. I took a deep breath "no" I shook my head "I know you're thirsty Kyle, you're thoughts are screaming it" "it's too late, Kayla and Katie already took him" I sighed in relief "they didn't take her" as Caleb said it I opened my eyes to see a blonde young woman walking down the street. My lip quivered as my fangs slid out. I shook my head, trying to keep them from showing "you need it" he whispered, he disappeared, then reappeared behind the woman. He killed her and threw her limp cold body in front of me "I won't…" I took a step back and hit something, Caleb's arms wrapped around mine, keeping my hands by my side as he forced me onto my knees "drink" he sliced her wrist and put my hands under the cut, the blood pooling onto my hands. My throat felt like it was going to burst into flames, the thirst filling me. I leaned forward, her blood coating my lips. I didn't swallow, instead I pulled up. Caleb kissed me, his tongue taking the blood off my lips. He pulled away and drank some from the lady. His lips crimson, the blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, I couldn't help it. I crushed my lips against his and took the blood from him. He smiled at me as I pulled away. "You're despicable" I shook my head and looked at my hands, I wiped them on my jeans "if it's what it takes to help you survive" he leaned down and pressed his lips to her skin. He kissed me; once more I couldn't help myself. He kept doing it until I'd drank half of her off his lips. "I hate you" I shoved him away from me. I didn't mean it. I was just angry. "I know you don't mean that" he whispered "I can't mean it…" I whispered "I know, it's fine if you're angry with me, I understand" he held his hand out for me. I took it and he swung the woman's dead body over his shoulder. I'd stayed outside the bar while Caleb and Katie went to the sound to get rid of the bodies "so you and Caleb, huh?" Kayla sat down next to me "I guess, he's better than Chris" "so he's not…the one?" Kayla asked curiously "I wish he was…he's nice and considerate, everything I really want, but no, he's not the one" "so you just like to make out with him?" she asked; smirking "I don't **just** want to make out with him, he's really really nice…maybe, just maybe, Chris'll get jealous and let me go, so I can be with Caleb…at least till I can find 'the one'…hopefully" I shrugged and stood up. I turned to face her "that sounds nice…what does David want for his birthday?" "his birthday?" "yeah, tomorrow's the day he became one of us, and I wanted to give him something special" she shrugged "oh, has it really been 6 months?" "I guess" she shrugged "this is horrible" I tucked my hair behind my ear "how's it horrible?" Kayla asked curiously "because she's the one who made David the way he is, the day she became like us, she bit him because she thought she'd lose him" Caleb wrapped his arms around me; pulling my back to his chest. "oh, I'm sorry Kyle" Kayla said apologetically "it's okay" I smiled, while Caleb's hands rested on my stomach. Nobody ever got me anything on my 'birthday', not even Chris. And he'd been my 'boyfriend' since he created me. "I'll get you something if that's what you really want" Caleb whispered in my ear "you don't have to get me anything" I shook my head "we'll talk about it later" he whispered and let me go. He walked over to his sisters and put steady hands on their backs, he lead them towards the 'house' keeping them close to him.

"I don't want to talk about it" I pushed Chris away from me "why not baby?" Chris leaned over me "because, there's nothing to talk about" I picked the hairs off his shirt "what's this?" I held up a long silver strand of hair; it belonged to that new girl "it's just a piece of hair" "just a piece of hair? So, what? You guys made out? And you decided not to tell me?" I pushed him up; further off me "no, it wasn't like that, baby, I was bored, and you weren't here, all we did was kiss, I didn't even use my tongue" he seemed to be telling the truth, but he was also a pretty good liar "right, so what if you saw me kissing some other guy? Wouldn't you get angry? And if I told you we were **'just kissing'** you'd be _pissed_" I punched his chest angrily "I know, but sweetheart, it wasn't like that, I love you" "are you sure you mean it?" I walked my fingers up his chest "would I of tried to go further with you the other day if I didn't mean it?" "what's my name?" "Kyle" "real name?" I asked curiously "Kendyal" he answered correctly, he'd probably asked David. At least he cared enough to ask "I'm not mad at you anymore" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. He started kissing me. He tasted the blood that lingered on my lips, he kissed me roughly. Trying to get the remaining blood stains off my mouth. "mmmm" I groaned as he crushed my with his lips. His tongue pressing stone-like against my lips. "Chris" I pushed him off me "what?" "There's nothing left" I sat up, keeping him an arm's length away from me "I'm sorry, babe, what's the matter?" "nothing, it's just tomorrow my 'birthday' and I was just thinking about it" I jumped off the bed "oh" that was all Chris had to say, I walked out of his room and into mine.

"Hey" Caleb opened my door and knocked on it "hi" I said dully, closing my eyes "you're birthday's still bothering you, huh?" he jumped onto the bed next to me "yes" I said angrily "hey, c'mon, it's not that bad, at least you didn't die" "Caleb, I am **not** in the mood" I growled "don't be like that Kyle, I was just trying to cheer you up" "you didn't try hard enough because I'm still pissed" "Kendyal, sweetie, please," he brushed my bangs back "it's not that bad" he whispered, gently kissing my ear "yes it is! He didn't have to be like this! He could've stayed **human**! Do you not get that Caleb!" "I get it Kyle, I know he didn't have to be like this, but it was either you make him like this, or during the next 100 years, you'd still be 17 and he'd be _dead_, Kyle," he kissed me, I didn't move "he seems to be happy, why can't you be?" "because it's all my fault, at least now he has Kayla instead of me, she's better than me anyway" "that's not true" instead of hearing Caleb's voice, I heard David's "it's true David" I kept my eyes closed "Kyle, I love having you for a sister" he sat down on my chest "I'm sure you did" "did? Kyle I still love having you for a sister, I love you" he leaned down so his hair was at my cheeks "I love you too David" I kissed his nose, then his eyelids and lastly both of his cheeks "plus, just because I'm with Kayla doesn't mean I'm not your little brother…it also means, since I live forever I'll have **all** the time in the world to embarrass you!" he laughed, all I could do was smile. I brushed back his bangs and imagined his deep brown eyes. When his eyes changed I let go of his hair and made myself cry "don't cry" David watched me "I'm sorry David" I gave a weak smile and stopped crying. David jumped on my chest "what?" I looked at him "I'm bored" "I noticed" "can I borrow your iPod?" "sure thing buddy, top drawer" I closed my eyes as he got off me "Caleb" I whispered "yes?" "you know what I want" I looked at him "mmhmm" he leaned over me, his bangs tickling my cheeks. I pouted "you're taking too long" I met his lips, locking my arms around his neck. I heard the door open, I knew it was Chris. Caleb stayed where he was, keeping his lips on mine. Which was exactly what I wanted and Caleb knew it. I let his tongue roll over my lips. I heard Chris growl. Caleb put his arms on both of my sides, so he was straight on top of me. He pulled away and looked down at me "Kyle" Chris hissed "what?" I sat up, Caleb moving with me "can I talk to you? please?" he said angrily "you can talk to me now" "without _**him**_" Chris pointed to Caleb "anything you want to say to me you can say to him" I crossed my arms over my chest "what are you doing?" he spat "I was **'just kissing'** Caleb" I mocked "then why was your tongue in his mouth?" he growled "my tongue wasn't in his mouth…his tongue was in mine" I shrugged and put my feet in Caleb's lap. Chris moved closer to Caleb "you hurt him, _**I hurt you**_" I growled. Chris back away "do you mind?"Caleb leaned closer to me as he looked at Chris "get out" I shooed Chris, and kissed Caleb. As soon as Chris left I pulled away from Caleb "I'm sorry" I whispered "it's fine, don't worry about it, he'll be back on you by tomorrow" Caleb nodded "are you sure?" "yeah, he'll get over it" Caleb kissed me again. I wanted to stop him, but I didn't.

I took a deep breath "I'm sorry" Caleb apologized "no, its fine…at least it made me feel better" "you mean 'doing it' makes you feel better?" he laughed "I wouldn't of known till now" I whispered "what?" Caleb sat up, the covers falling to his waist "yeah, I was a virgin till today" I shrugged and pulled on a shirt, underneath the covers and sat up "are you serious?" Caleb put his hands in his hair "yes, I'm serious, why? What's the matter?" "I just thought that since you and Chris spent all that time in his room and he has a bed and everything, I thought you two had already done it" "nope, I was waiting for someone special" I put my head on his shoulder and held his arm "and I'm special because?" "I really really really like you" I kissed the bare skin of his shoulder "you can't just say you love me?" "I didn't want to offend you" I whispered "I love you" he told me calmly. I could feel my breathing speed up, even if I didn't have to breathe. "I love you too" I moved to sit in his lap, he laid down, putting me on top of him. I traced the panels of his chest and he smiled at me "you know what?" I looked at him "what?" "I don't want to get back with Chris…I want," I walked my fingers up his chest and poked his nose "you" "and you can have me" he spread his arms out "really? Just like that?" "yep, just like that…I'm yours" he ran a steady hand through my hair "are you sure about that? I mean, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do" "I really really really like you and I want to make you happy" "making me happy isn't making **you** happy" "I'm perfectly happy belonging to you" "are you sure?" "absolutely baby" he kissed from my hand to my shoulder "you're amazing" I put my chin on his chest "you know it" he smiled "hmm" I mumbled "what's wrong?" Caleb wrapped his arms around my waist "nothing's wrong Caleb, I just really really like this" I pressed my cheek to his chest "so do I" he took a deep breath "at least we have each other till we find 'the one', right?" I looked at him "right" he smiled "who knows if I'll ever find him anyway, I'm living in the moment" "that's good, I'm glad I have you" he kissed the top of my head "I'm gonna go talk to David" I stood up and got off him "I'm gonna stay right here" Caleb sat up and took one of my books from the bed side table.

"David!" I called and looked for him "yeah?" David looked up from the corner by my door "I just wanted to hang out with you" I put my arm around his shoulders "wanna listen?" he held up a head phone for me "sure David" I took the head phone from him and listened with him.

"Hey babe" Caleb caught my waist as I walked by him "hey Caleb" I smiled "you still love me right?" "of course I do" I kissed his chin and he let me go "just checking" he smiled "it's only been half an hour, why wouldn't I love you?" "maybe you got back together with Chris" "that's stupid, I might lie, but I don't cheat" I poked his nose "I know that now" he kissed my forehead and walked with me to the couch. I sat with my legs in his lap, he trailed his hands to my knees "is it true?" Kayla walked up to us "is what true?" Caleb looked at her "can I talk to Kyle…_**alone**_?" Kayla looked at Caleb "yeah sure" he got up and Kayla took his place "is it true you aren't a virgin?" "Yeah…" I raised an eyebrow "so you and Chris 'did it'?" "no" "then who?" she leaned forward "hmmm" I mumbled "what?" "your brother" I looked at her "you had sex with my brother?" she seemed completely calm "yeah" I ran my hand through my hair "so are you guys going out?" "yep" I popped my lips on the _p_ "but don't tell anyone" I added quickly "sure thing Kyle…bye" she got up and left "Caleb come back" I whispered "I'm right here" he whispered and put me in his lap "you do know what she was talking to me about…don't you?" I looked at him "of course I do…you didn't feel uncomfortable? Did you?" "no, I felt fine, don't worry about it…besides she only asked one question" I shrugged "and that question was?" he held me a little closer "I thought you knew" I put my head on his chest "she won't let me in her head…I can't read that one specific thought" he kissed the back of my head "come to my room with me" I got up and pulled on his wrist "okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming" he got up and followed me.

"she asked me if it was true" I sat on his chest "what was true?" he reached a hand up my shirt "that I wasn't a virgin" I felt his hand moving up my waist "what did she say?" "she said 'you had sex with my brother?' and I told her the truth" "that's good, at least she won't have to ask me what's going on all the time" he brought both of his hands under my shirt and started to pull it off me "what do you think you're doing?" I asked with a smile "twice in one day isn't going to hurt anybody" he whispered, taking my shirt over my head "you're not dating me just for bed purposes are you?" I immediately reached for my shirt "no! why would you think that?" he sat up and I fell to lay in front of him "because this seems to be all you want…" I whispered "that's not true. I want you. I really really want you" he moved his hands up and down my stomach. Sending tremors thought my body "then come get me" I said unbuttoning his shirt.


End file.
